Blood & Leather
by Cykotyks
Summary: Axel is kinky. Demyx is a perfect target. ‹Written for the KH Kink Meme on LJ› ‹Axel/Demyx› ‹YAOI; angry sex, bondage, blood, non-con play›


**Title**: Blood & Leather**  
Pairing**: Axel/Demyx**  
Rating**: M  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**  
Notes**: Written for the KH Kink Meme on LJ (Kinks: angry sex, blood, yelling, bondage)

* * *

**Blood & Leather**

* * *

Contrary to popular beliefs, Demyx was not exactly easy to bed, did not take it from just anybody, and certainly, _certainly_ was not a whining, submissive bottom. Just because he found his subordinates somewhat unnerving did not mean he couldn't tear them apart if he needed to.

Of course, Axel was fairly sure that, if Demyx was so inclined, he could kill _him_ somewhat easily as well. Fire was rather useless against a tidal wave.

But then again, several people _had_ called him suicidal.

* * *

"Axel - no offense, you being my superior and all - but you're a fucking _dick_," Demyx snapped, tugging once at the belts that bound his wrists together and to his own bed. It was a little known fact, but Demyx practically slept like the dead, and Axel - being one of the few who _did_ know this - had taken advantage of it, "snuck" into Demyx's room, and tied up the boxer-clad Number IX. Demyx only woke up when a sleep-twitch had made the leather dig painfully into skin.

"Finding Nemo, huh?" was Axel's only response, tugging at the hem of the blond's boxers.

"Go to _hell_." Demyx threw an awkward kick, which was easily caught by the redhead.

"Geeze, you're usually a lot nicer during the day!"

"Well, _yeah_, normally because I haven't been woken up by a freak pervert sneaking into my room and planning to _rape_ me in my own bed!"

Axel smirked. "Can't rape the willing, Demy-dearest."

"Again, _go to hell_."

"Now I'm thinking you _are_ being offensive."

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" Demyx drawled, clearly not apologetic in the least. "I wasn't aware you _had_ any - except maybe for Roxas. Say, why aren't you strapping _him_ to his own bed? Did he rapist-proof his room?"

"Oh-ho, very witty," Axel retorted flatly. "Why aren't _you_ yelling for Mansex's puppy right about now? Did you two get in a fight?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "You think Saix listens to me? He barely listens to his own superiors."

"Like you listen to yours, either."

"Hey - I obey the orders I'm given!"

"On _notecards_."

"...So I have a bad memory. Shut up and get the hell out of my room."

"I'm going with 'no' on that one. Here's an order for you, Demy-dearest: I'm going to fuck you into the mattress, and you're going to take it, and you're going to _like it_. Got it memorized?"

"Memorize _this_, you goddamn jerk!" Demyx swung his leg for another kick, then proceeded to flail with both legs, managing to land a few before Axel got a tight and painful grip on both of his ankles. At that point, Axel lifted him up high enough to flip him rather ungracefully, causing the blond to elicit a string of colorful curses.

"I don't think your sitar fits there, Demy-dearest," Axel said, almost offhandedly as he belted Demyx's ankles to the bed (where the hell was he getting all these stupid belts?).

"I will fucking _make it_ fit!" Demyx snapped, landing another kick before Axel got the second ankle secured.

Axel cursed, gently touching his split lip - yeah, that was bleeding rather profusely. He smirked and tugged roughly at Demyx's boxers. He allowed the blood to pool on his tongue before spreading Demyx's cheeks and licking across his entrance.

Demyx made a strange noise and squirmed, trying to look back at him. "What the hell was _that_?"

"Stay _still_, you whiny brat!" Axel slurred, trying not to spray blood everywhere, as he dug his fingernails into the sitarist's flesh.

"Was that _blood_?! That was blood, wasn't it, you sick fuck!"

Axel didn't answer, instead opting to pin Demyx's hips again and plunge his tongue inside of him, all the while with the blond whining about how sick and wrong using blood as lube was. Axel didn't really care. Blood was blood. Cum was cum. It was all bodily fluids - it didn't matter to him where it came from. Not like they could get sick anyway - they were already dead! Technically. Axel never had been one for technicalities.

When he was sure his tongue had gotten everywhere it could, he pulled back, spat more blood and spit in his hand, and slipped two coated fingers inside, smirking wider at the hiss of pain from the musician. "Don't hear you protesting _now_, Demy-dearest."

"Once I get untied, I'm going to hunt you down and beat you into the bloodiest pulp, that you'll be recorded in _Ripley's Believe It or Not_."

"Haha. You'd never," Axel cooed, twisting and curling his fingers to press none-to-gently against Demyx's prostate. The blond made a strangled noise as he squirmed, cursed, then resorted to light panting. "I could make you cum, just doing this," he added, doing it again and getting a better response - a throaty, pleasured moan.

"Y-you wish..." Demyx panted.

"You're not very convincing, all hot'n'bothered like that."

"Sh-shut up and fuck me, bastard!"

"Your wish is my command, Demy-dearest," Axel chuckled, bending down to nip roughly at the skin at the nape of his neck, eliciting a hiss and leaving a spot of blood. With one last push at Demyx's prostate, he pulled his fingers out and undid his pants just enough to free his erection. He spat into his hand again and coated himself before quickly thrusting into the blond.

Demyx nearly screamed, stopped only by biting his own lip hard enough to bleed. That shit _hurt_! And he was fairly sure Axel tore something down there. Positive, even, when he felt something wet and warm roll down his perineum and balls, and Axel's thrusts felt a little smoother.

The thrusts caused his hard cock to rub against the sheets under him, the friction alone nearly sending him over the edge. But he held back until Axel leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "Cum for me, Demyx. Scream my name with all the hate in the world"

Demyx had no problem doing just that.

* * *

"Are you going to attack me?"

"...No... C'mon Axel, I'm tired, and I can't sleep like this..."

Axel chuckled and undid Demyx's hands first. He'd already cleaned them both up as best as he could with a now-lucid Demyx still belted. At was always like this - once Demyx got the energy out, he was his normal dorky self. Axel rather liked both sides, but the angry, violent side made for much more interesting sex.

Once he freed him, the blond cuddled up to Axel, making the redhead sigh in exasperation. "You better have something good," Demyx practically pouted.

"Oi, _you_ split my lip."

"You split my _butt_."

Axel sighed, giving up. "I got the jellybeans you like, and the store had a big sale on Peeps. Happy now?"

Demyx barely suppressed a happy squeal. "Very."

* * *

**--fin--**

* * *

A/N: It's not total non-con! Also, more with the FFN haet for its tilde haet. I WANT MY SQUIGGLES ;-;


End file.
